


South Park: The Four Marks Of Hope. A Soulmate OCs AU. Season 1.

by TheProtector19



Series: South Park [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProtector19/pseuds/TheProtector19
Summary: They are called The Four Marks Of Hope due to them possibly shifting the others fate from their original, and bring the ones around them hope.
Series: South Park [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006854





	South Park: The Four Marks Of Hope. A Soulmate OCs AU. Season 1.

**Author's Note:**

> I own NOTHING but my OCs Kevin, Alex, and Saya. Everything else, all rights go to their owners.  
> EXTREMELY sorry in advance for it being so SUPER long. You HAVE been warned lol. Now enjoy.

Name: Saya Phoenix

Age: 8 at the start, but 9 later on.

Birthday: January 25th.

Eyes: Crystal blue when calm, red when mad/angry, green when healing, gold when defensive, and black when rouge, or losing/lost control (very rarely does that happen. Only happens when she gets ahold of unpurified demon blood, or her demon part of her comes out). The darker the color, the stronger the emotion is. The colors can swirl together depending on what she's feeling.

Looks: Slightly tan skin, and long silvery white hair. Slight fangs and long nails (claws. Which is why she always wears gloves with thick layers insides). Slick pure white wolf ears, and a long slick pure white cat's tail, with pale silver tips on all 3. She has a pair of white angel wings with a few pale sugar pink feathers here and there. That she can hide all at will.

When They Shows Up In The Show: At the very beginning.

The Mark That Represents Them, And Where: A silver and gold round shield that has an angel wing, and a demon wing in the middle. The location is on the upper left arm. It starts to pulse and glow (that only they can see and feel) when the other is in trouble. The stronger the pulse and glow are, the more they're in danger. To the point of almost dying. They can even fine each other through them as well. AND can send emotions to each other as well. The same with the mind link they have after the first skin contact (like from shaking or holding hands, or even a simple kiss on the forehead, or cheek).

Soulmate(s): Kenny.

Superhero, or Villain: Superhero.

Weapon(s), if any: One half of twin swords, her claws, tail, wings, and fangs in wolf form.

Name: Amethyst.

Superhero, or Villain Backstory: She was originally created in a lab as a weapon to kill. The Lab got it's wish alright. By her slaughtering them all when they tried to do a force pregnancy on her.

Powers: She's a true elementrix, and can shapeshift into a purple wolf. She can control ALL of the elements, even the darker ones. She can even use them to heal and teleport as well. Super speed. Super strength. Immortality. She gets her powers and strength from the sun, moon, and stars. But she's stronger at night, especially on the full moons. But she tends to lose control on the blood moons. She can also transfer her strength to others, and can also transfer injuries and pain from others, onto herself. But that can get EXTREMELY dangerous for her, as it can actually kill her too if she's not careful. But not permanently though. She also has dragon skin as well. And can camouflage herself and others too. Same with the dragon skin as well. She can also glamour herself as well. She can even use everything in her wolf form too. She can also speak and act perfectly human in her wolf form as well. (like from the movies Alpha and Omega). Psychic powers. Different levels of rawrs.

Weakness: Crab people, and Letting the darkness take over.

Looks: Slightly tan skin, long purple hair in a high pony tail, light purple eyes, purple wolf ears and tail. She wears a purple one-piece bathing suit with a purple skirt, long elbow high purple gloves with her long claws sticking out, knee high purple boots, a purple eye mask, purple lipstick, and a long detachable medium purple and light purple cape. She can summon her family's ancient sword and shield as well, that's now 2 colored purple. And also a few knives, and hand guns too.

Personality: Very protective, kind, sweet, motherly like a wolf mom, very caring, though can be extremely mean and aggressive when she needs to be, a bit guarded, tense, and a bit more care free when fighting since she can't actually die. A true master artsmen at all forms of fighting, and shooting.

Extras(1): Her family was killed in front of her on September 25th when she was 5 years old by The Lab. They shot her in the chest with a tranquilizer dart, and took her. She was expiremented on for 3 VERY long years before she was rescued by her adopted papa. So now she's no longer full human now. She always had elemental powers, though weak. But now she can just barely control some elements. She can have her wings out in either form. But she mostly have the out at home, and/or sleeping. But they tend to disappear when there's others who don't know of them is near by. She constantly wears the light pink heart clip in honor of her late younger twin sister, Angel.

Marks, if any: She has a few scars here and there. But the main ones is the jagged scar going from the top of her left shoulder blade, to the bottom right shoulder blade, and with the smaller part in the middle of her chest. And a long thin scar going across her right side near the hip. That she really tries to all hide from everyone. Though the glamours slip sometimes. And her family's Phoenix tribal birthmark, from her dad's side. And her wolf tribal birthmark from her mom's dorment side.

Pet(s), if any: A female blue eyed shadow cat named Mystery that was a gift from Kevin after he took her in to help with her anxiety, she's named Moon when out with amethyst. And a female mystic lavender eyed white wolf named Lavender (older twin sister to Onyx), she's named mystic when out with amethyst.

Normal Everyday Personality: Extremely protective, kind, sweet, very motherly and sisterly, very caring, though can be extremely mean and aggressive when she needs to be, a bit guarded, tense, and a bit reckless sometimes, but still very careful not letting others know or find out she's immortal. An EXCELLENT fighter.

Health issues, if any: She has a weak heart, and lungs because of the experiments done on her. And her body tends to REALLY overheat to the point of boiling her from the inside out. She's actually lost count of how many times she's died from that. And because of the expirements and altered DNA, she now needs blood to live. But she's also cursed to only have two types of blood. Purified demon blood, and her mate's. She's also always in some type of pain as well. Wether it's from the expirements, her powers getting too strong, or transferring her mate's pain to herself. She also has bouts of major depression, AND suicide as well. So it'll be EXTREMELY hard to get her cheer up and stop.

She also has a split personality as well. And paranoia anxiety too. Her split personalities are: 

Angel: The more innocent and child like side of her. She comes out when she's feeling more unsecured about herself, when she's playing with little kids, around a big crowd of people, and when volunteering at the hospitals, and retirement homes.

Alpha: The more serious, general like, and MORE wolf side of her. She comes out when Saya needs a break, is far too weak, when she's in fights she can't quite handle yet, and when she thinks Saya needs more protection from others.

And Foxy: The more cunning, trickster, and playful side of her. She comes out at random times really. Lol.

Allergies: Strawberries, the herbs thyme and Italian seasoning, wasps, bees, all forms of fish, seafood, and vinegars. She's deathly allergic to them all.

Likes: Darkness, nighttime, singing, swimming, dancing, parkour, running, flying, the cold (the colder, the better), winter, snow, high places (the higher, the better), gymnastics, head pats, having her ears and tail gently rubbed, and scratched. Oh, and loves playing small and harmless pranks and jokes on others as well lol. And being curled up in front of the fireplace as well lol.

Dislikes: Thunder, loud rain and noises, snobs, rude people, bullies, preps, and anyTHING or anyONE being too loud. Oh, and being left out, ignored, feeling like she's being judged on everything, being scolded, and being alone. People and things sneaking up on her. Being grabbed from behind, and will attack if she doesn't know who you are. And she DESPISES being picked up, for she tenses up. Weather she's awake or not. Unless she's way far too weak, or is already dead. Being called freak, beast, or monster.

Altered DNA: She WAS actually part artic white wolf (from her dad) and liger (albino lion and tiger) (from her mom's dorment dna) BEFORE she was taken. But now she has snake, 2 different types of dragons, artic fox, angel, fire and darkness wolf demon, spider, some type of monkey, some type of Siren and mermaid, and vampire.

Extra(2): She can use her tail as both a third hand and arm, and as a weapon too. She can also use her wings as both a weapon for wind based attacks, and as a shield. In her everyday look, her superhero look, her full wolf form, AND in her wolf/cat hybrid form as well.

Family: Stan Marsh (cousin), Tweek Tweak (God brother), Kevin Nightshade (adopted papa), Alex Shade (adopted brother), her wolf Lavender/Mystic, her cat Mystery/Moon, and Craig (her long thought missing baby twin brother).

Extra(3): She's also the head Chief of police, and a TRUE prodigy in a LOT of stuff as well even at the age of 8.


End file.
